Alan
"I'm afraid my existence will only covers the real truth" "What do you expect from a demon?" -Alan Physical Description Normal human: Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, has lighter skin than his little sister. Demon: Hair slightly darker, Reversed eye color, Sharp claws, Navy blue stripes appear on some part on his skin (below eyes, neck, shoulder, stomach, right leg), A white symbol of Alpha appears on his back. Clothes: Dark blue-Gray windbreaker. Blue(Nearly black) jeans, and brown shoes. behind his windbreaker, he always wear a lilac/mint/turquoise T-shirt Personality As what his title says, about almost half of his personality described by it. A harsh, grumpy soul. probably the best word to say about Alan. he can be very pushy at sometimes, be sure you prepares him a sandwich before he gets hungry or asks you about food. Daredevil also a cunning genius, he has no trouble to be dared something extreme, sometimes he has no hesitate to prank anyone, And sometimes Alan could be surprisingly seductive and straight-forward. Besides every negative personality he have, Alan actually a very brotherly guy, he's very protective, kind and friendly towards kids. Alan never thinks of harming pure little soul of a kid. No wonder why he enjoys playing and teaching children. It's pretty rare to find him being angry towards a person way younger than him, if there's something wrong, he attends to get worried instead of angry. He's more loyal and protective than Lana. He's also way better on leading, organizing and mentoring. unfortunately he was a depressed kind of person and still haven't survived emo phase, he never wants to talk about it, unless if he trust you. Powers and Abilities Compared to Lana, Alan has better combat skills, he could deal more damage, he's significantly faster and has thicker defense and less tolerance. Most of his power comes from his father, real father. Weapon An Axe, has a sharp spear on the stick between the blades. the precious stone attached on the axe is not a decoration, since it helps 6 spell casting 3 Injections with tranquilizer always inside his pocket, whether in his pocket pants or jacket. Abilities * Normal human : ** Tentacles ** Information gathering (Only works if he stares into the opponent's eye) and mind reading (mind reading only works 50%) ** 3 Add Ons *** Bellatrix (Magenta) *** Cassiopeia (Blue) *** Triangulum (Orange) * 5 Spells : ** Power Locking Spell ** Companion Restoration Spell ** Damage Reversal ** Lullaby Spell ** Ace Healer Spell * Demon Form : ** Tentacles and Bat-wings ** 20 Spells ** Information gathering (Only works if he stares into the opponent's eye) and mind reading (mind reading only works 50%) ** Teleportation and Telepathy. ** Element, Chronokinesis and Telekinesis resistance. ** 3 Add Ons *** Bellatrix (Glowing Magenta) *** Cassiopeia (Glowing Blue) *** Triangulum (Glowing Orange) Weakness * Unfortunately he heals with spells, not from element ability * If you're insisting his real weakness, please remember "He's a demon, well.. not fully demon." what do you think is the weakness of a demon? it will actually only affects his power and attention, not his health. (Only works when Alan activates the demon form) * Add On weakness : Deactivates if Alan is fatally unconscious Notable Traits On a real fight, he's pretty fast and hardcore. especially when he got excited or if he's filled with revenge. He always became easy if the opponent is a woman. Even more easy if you're a little kiddo. Moveset Pure vision : Allows to see through illusions and escapes hypnosis Tantrum Wave : Unleashed with his raging scream, points to damage opponents brain and sight. Mild Shapeshift : Able to change Speed Booster : Allows him to enhance the speed of his moves, attacks, or weapons. Add-On Summoning : Not a spell, it's an ability which summons Alan's 3 Add-on ghost looking companion. (Bellatrix, Cassiopeia,and Triangulum) The Spells : * Power Locking Spell : Protects from any element and magic attack, also works on his tentacles * Lullaby Spell : Unleash power wave which makes the opponent asleep. * Damage Reversal Spell : Makes all of the effect and damage from an attack on him to the opponent. * Marionette String Spell : Allows him to control some body part or opponent's weapon. * Material Switch Spell : Allows to change a hard material into soft, or from blunt into sharp. vice versa * Shutter Spell : Automatically shut down opponent's energy, causes fatigue and sleepy (More effective than Lullaby Spell) * Ace Healer Spell : Instantly heals and reanimates the caster in full HP. * Companion Restoration Spell : Heals and revive the damaged and out of HP team/ally (Alan has 20 Spells, I'm not going to write all of them down. My honesty will kill him -From Lana) Relationships Lana Alan's precious little sister, he's very aware of her safety and purity, as a big brother, he was counted as the overprotective type. but he's pretty caring and always believe his choice is the best for both of them. He's worried about her 'Limit' that's why he let his soul inside Lana. Frisk/Chara At first, Alan doesn't really trust them both. but since Lana take them as her little sister, that means they're Alan's little siblings too. At the end, he deals with them and finally decides to treat Frisk/Chara as they were his siblings. Ethan The first time knowing Ethan replacing Alan and Lana's parents is a full shock for Alan, he was never ready to accept someone suddenly so close. But since Ethan seems very responsible, Alan put trust and accept him as a new father. Zaid The only person who knows Alan's weakness besides Lana. Alan never feel comfortable around him, even though Zaid has close relationship with Lana, Alan still hates him. He still puts revenge on Zaid because he lose at their first match. (a.k.a Alan never win against him even if Alan use every power he had) Trivia * Alan actually feels pretty offended for being labeled "Hentai tentacle" * He loves to be secretive and surprising. That's why Alan always wish Lana will shut her mouth about his own information * Alan is obsessed with Astronomy. No wonder he name his Add Ons with Star's name. * If you notice, almost every word he will say 'Interesting' or 'Intriguing' when he's complimenting. * He's more easily attracted to quiet and innocent type of girl instead of sadistic/masochistic and energetic female. This profile is still a WIP (Work in Progress)